Welcome Back
by Charmedfan03
Summary: Almost a year after he left at the end of X2, John returns to the mansion. Will he still be welcomed there? And who is this new kid? WARNING:Contains some X2 spoilors!
1. Going Home

A/N: Let me just say, WOW! I saw X2 Saturday and it was amazing! Even better than the first! But one thing bugged me. The fact that John left with Magneto and Mystique. What bugged me even more was what happened after that. What became of John? I have heard rumors of an X3 and if they do have one they will probably tell what happened to John in it, but I can't wait that long so.... I'm makin up my own version of what happened. This takes place a little less than a year after X2.   
  
Disclaimer: I obviously don't own X-Men or anything to do with it. I'm just borrowing characters and info from the movies for my pleasure and the pleasure of my readers. I do however own my character Haley Sorona, but she won't appear until later chapters. Please don't sue! I don't have a lot of cash anyway! I'm not worth your lawyer's time!  
  
Well, enough of my endless babble...on with the story!  
  
~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Welcome Back  
Chapter1: Going Home  
John Allerdyce, a.k.a. Pyro stood in the thick woods, Mystique by his side, watching as Magneto studied over the body of a dead man. A slight chill ran through him. It wasn't the fact that the guy was dead that unnerved him, it was the fact that it was because of them he was dead. Magneto had gone too far once again, and the guy ended up here in the woods, cold and stiff. It looked like an accident, but John couldn't be sure. Magneto hadn't gotten what he wanted and decided to teach the guy a lesson. John shivered again and brushed a strand of his now mostly blonde hair out of his eyes as he continued to watch Magneto study over the man. It was getting cold now that the sun was setting, and John didn't like cold. He got out his lighter and placed the small flame in his hand. With a slight thought, he had the flame large enough to keep him warm, but small enough he could still hold it in his hand.  
  
  
"If you want a fire, then burn him." Magneto stated simply.  
  
"What!" John practically screamed, a look of shock on his face.  
  
"You heard me, burn him." Magneto said, standing up.   
  
"I'm not going to burn him! After all, we already killed him. Don't you think we've done enough?" John was almost in hysterics. He wasn't just going to burn a person to nothing but ashes, even if the guy was dead.   
  
"What you don't seem to understand, Pyro, is that all three of us have touched him at one point or another, so our fingerprints are on him. His family will realize he is missing and they will come looking for him. When they find him dead they will do an autopsy, and they will find our fingerprints. Seeing as how both of us have police records, they can match the fingerprints and they'll know we did it, and we'll get caught. Do you want that?" Magneto smiled slyly, seeing he had made his point.  
  
John sighed and looked down at the fireball in his hand. With one last look at the man, he made it ten times bigger and threw it at him.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
John stared at the ceiling of his room in Magneto's base, thinking of today's events. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Magneto had killed several people and then covered it up, and each time he had been an accomplice. When he first left his friends behind and went with Magneto a month shy of a year ago, he didn't expect things to go this way. He didn't want to be a member of the Brotherhood anymore. He wanted out. John closed his eyes and started sorting trough minds. That was something else Magneto did. He had given each member of the Brotherhood a small implant the size of the tip of an ink pin. The implant kind of gave the owner telepathic powers. It allowed the person to communicate with and locate any other person with the chip within a ten-mile radius telepathically. Magneto himself even got the chip implanted. John searched through the minds of every person in the building until he located Magneto, who was in a small lab in the back of the building. Satisfied with himself, John opened his eyes and smiled, impressed that he could work the chip so well. He stood up and made his way out of the room and toward Magneto.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
Meanwhile, at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Professor Xavier was connected to Cerebro, focused on one person in particular. Professor X watched as John made his way to Magneto, and he knew exactly what he was going to say. Professor X turned off Cerebro and smiled.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
John walked down the long hallways, thinking of more reasons to leave the Brotherhood. Another main one was the fact that Magneto had used him as a test subject for some of his new magnetically charged contraptions. That was one of the reasons why blonde was now his dominant hair color. (A/N: Think Rogue in the first movie!) There were still a few strands of brown though. John approached the room and knocked before going in cautiously. Magneto was working on something and had a holographic image floating in front of him. John didn't get a chance to see what it was, however, because Magneto quickly turned it off when he heard John approach.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you, Pyro?" Magneto asked, gesturing for John to come all the way in.  
  
"Ugh...yeah," John said quietly, " I want out."  
  
"You want out?" Magneto repeated, raising an eyebrow. "And where, exactly, are you going to go?"  
  
"I don't know. Anywhere I want." John answered. He actually knew exactly where he was going, but he didn't want to tell Magneto, in case he would follow him. That would put the others in danger.  
  
"Fine," Magneto gave in, "but if you have nowhere to go, don't come crying back to me. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir." John agreed.  
  
"It's a shame, losing someone as valuable as you." Magneto continued.  
  
John stared at him for a few moments before turning around and going out the door. Once out of hearing range, John smiled to himself and whispered,  
  
"I'm goin home!"  
A/N: That's it for this chappie. Having trouble picturing John with blonde hair? Me too! I got the idea from the first movie. If you can remember, he was in the movie for like 5 seconds, and he had blonde hair. But if you can't picture it, don't feel bad. You're not the only one! Please review. I live for reviews! 


	2. A Friendly Welcome

A/N: Wow! I got five reviews in less than a day! I would like to thank my reviewers: IcyRouge, Ikobe Wolf, Rei.K, Harue-chan, and cherryblossomjen. You have no idea how happy your reviews made me! Oh, and Rei.K, you made a good point about the whole Cerebro thing. I'll have to look into it. And I do believe X1 John was a different actor. Thanks again! Enjoy the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. They still aren't mine except for my OC Haley. She will be in this chapter a little.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~ Welcome Back Chapter2: A Friendly Welcome  
  
John got out a duffel bag and began stuffing all his possessions that had any meaning into it. The whole time he had a huge smile on his face. He was finally going to see his friends again! He couldn't wait. With one last look around the room to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything he grabbed the keys to his 2003 black Mustang convertible and went out the door. He had to admit he was doing well for himself here!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
"I've given up!" Rouge announced, sitting down next to her boyfriend, Bobby Drake.  
  
"On what?" Bobby asked, curious.  
  
"On any hope I had that John would come back." Rouge said sadly, laying her head on Bobby's shoulder.  
  
Bobby sighed. Both he and Rouge missed having their best friend around. The past year had been unusually quiet and boring without him.  
  
"He may still come back." Bobby stated, hoping to reassure her.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
John yawned and wiped at his eyes, trying to stay awake. He had been on the road for four hours and it was now midnight. Thankfully he was almost to the school. Soon he would be back in his old room, in his old bed. That was a comforting thought.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
Haley Sorona, a.k.a. Lynx, walked outside on a midnight stroll. She couldn't sleep so she thought she would get some fresh air. She sat down on a bench and leaned her head back, taking in all the noises. Suddenly, she sat up straight and looked around. She sensed a presence approaching the school from about a half-mile away. She tapped into their mind and then smiled widely. It was John!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
John took notice that he was almost to the school. He put up a mental shield to block out any of the school's telepaths, like his ex-girlfriend Haley. He wanted his return to be a surprise, and it wouldn't be much of a surprise if they knew he was coming before he got there.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
Haley frowned as she was kicked out of his mind by a mental shield.  
  
'So he wants this to be a surprise huh,' she thought, 'well he certainly will surprise everyone, especially Bobby and Rouge'.  
  
Haley got up and went back to bed. She decided she would honor John's wishes and keep this to herself.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
John pulled up in front of the school and got out of the car. He stared at the massive building for about five minutes before getting up the nerve to go up to the door. He turned the handle. The door was unlocked. Some of the professors must still be up. John quietly opened the door and walked in. He slowly made his way to the den where a lot of the people at Xavier's could be found. He looked in and saw Storm and Scott sitting on the couch, watching some documentary on TV.  
  
" You mean to tell me you can't find anything better to watch than that?" John said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Upon hearing his voice, Storm and Scott spun around. Once Storm realized whom the voice belonged to, she jumped up and embraced John in a huge hug.  
  
" Welcome Back!" she whispered into his ear.  
  
A/N: Sorry that chapter was so short. I think my first chapter was better. Please review anyway. And if you have any ideas for chapter 3, let me know. I'm stuck! 


	3. Not Wanted by All

A/N: Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers. You guys make my day! And a big thanks to those of you who alerted me to my chapters that were switched. I got the problem fixed. Thanks for the tips and suggestions. Once again, I apologize for the last chapter being so short. I'll try to make this one longer. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine except for Haley.  
  
A/N 2: "" is spoken, '' is thought  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
Welcome Back Chapter3: Not Wanted by All  
  
Storm released John from the hug and smiled at him. Scott was now leaning against the back of the couch glaring at John.  
  
"Hey" John said almost timidly. He had to admit that Scott could look scary sometimes.  
  
Scott just shook his head and walked out. An uneasy silence settled upon the two. Storm finally decided to lighten the mood.  
  
"You certainly look different." She stated, her smile growing a little.  
  
"You try living with Magneto for a year." John replied, smiling once again too. (A/N: Anyone else notice a lot of smiling?!)  
  
"Are you tired?" Storm asked, taking notice of the weariness in John's eyes.  
  
"Yeah, a little"  
  
"Bobby hasn't gotten another roommate yet. In fact, your old stuff is still in there too." Storm said, watching for a reaction to her last statement. She got it.  
  
"Bobby kept my stuff in there?" He asked, confusion and surprise clearly written on his face.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"But why?" John was now very confused.  
  
"I guess he thought if he kept you stuff it would be like you were still there. He misses you. Rouge too." Storm quickly stifled a yawn before adding "Well I'm getting tired too. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight" John said, confusion still evident in his voice.  
  
Storm left him alone with his thoughts. 'So they actually missed me'. He thought no one here cared about him. That's one of the reasons he left. After pondering over this newfound information for a few minutes, John finally picked up his bag and made his way to his old room.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
John opened the door as quietly as he could, trying not to wake up Bobby. He didn't feel like dealing with him right now  
  
"OW!" John yelled after tripping over something on the floor.  
  
Bobby shot up and looked around the room. 'So much for that idea' John thought. Bobby flipped on the lamp sitting on the nightstand beside his bed. He looked at John and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"John?!" Bobby gasped in pure disbelief.  
  
"Hiyah Iceman. Mind if we talk in the morning? I'm kinda tired" John dropped his bag on the floor and fell back on his bead.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" Bobby screamed.  
  
"What does it look like genius?" John sneered.  
  
"You can't just barge in here. This is my room!" Bobby jumped up off his bed.  
  
"It's my room too!" John was stilled sprawled out on the bed, seemingly unfazed.  
  
"Not anymore! You don't live here anymore!" Bobby was now red-faced and very angry.  
  
"You don't seem to think that." John quietly stated, motioning around the room at all his stuff.  
  
Bobby glared at John for a few more minutes before storming out of the room. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
Rouge listened intently across the hall to the argument going on between Bobby and someone else. She strained her ears, trying to recognize the voice. It almost sounded like..John? No, it couldn't be. He's gone. Rouge heard the door open and then slam shut. She got up and followed the footsteps downstairs, where she found Bobby sitting at the counter, drinking a soda, and staring of into space.  
  
"Bobby, are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, hey Rouge, didn't hear you come in." Bobby still seemed out there.  
  
"Are you ok? Who were you fighting with?" Bobby could tell she was curious.  
  
"I'm fine. It was no one important."  
  
"Oh c'mon just tell me!" She continued to push.  
  
"John" Bobby stated flatly, a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"John's back!" Rouge practically screamed.  
  
"Yeah, and it's weird. The whole time he was gone I wanted him back, and now that he's back, I want him to leave."  
  
"You'll get over it, I know you. Would you mind terribly if I went up to see him?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Rouge smiled and headed back to Bobby's room. She paused outside the door and took a deep breath. It had been so long since she had seen him. What would she say? After a few more minutes of hesitating, she opened the door. She saw him lying on his bed still.  
  
"John?" She asked, like she still didn't believe it.  
  
He raised up and looked at her, smiling for the thousandth time that night, but this time it was a true, sincere smile. He was really, REALLY happy to see her.  
  
"Hey Rouge. How ya been?"  
  
Rouge smiled even bigger than he did.  
  
"I can't believe you're finally back!"  
A/N: That seemed a little short to me. I really gotta make longer chapters. You guys sick of smiles yet! Next chapter: Rouge's reaction! Just to let you know, I'm gonna be spendin' the night at my friend's house Friday, so no more updates until at least Saturday. But I think you'll live. Tootles! 


	4. New Arrivals

A/N: Hey y'all (waves timidly). I deeply apologize for my lack of updates in the past three months. The summer was very hectic, but I'm back. I've been suffering from writer's block, so if you want to see this story up and runnin' again, feel free to give me some ideas. Even though I haven't updated this summer I have come up with some ideas and this story has started to go in a totally different direction than when it started. But don't worry all you Pyro fans! The story will still center around him, and then later in the story, an OC as well. But it will always involve Pyro one way or another. He is my fave X-Men character and I won't leave him out! The OC is not Haley. It is a new one that will be introduced at the end of the chapter. Even though I'm gonna try to update more often, I can't guarantee how often. Today was my first day of 8th grade and I will quote my Algebra I teacher "You will have homework every night". OH JOY.  
  
Disclaimer: Do y'all hate these things as much as I do? NOT MINE!!! With the exception of my OC's, which is anyone you don't recognize!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
Welcome Back Chapter 4: New Arrival  
  
"Wow! It's really you!" Rouge exclaimed in. She was stunned. She didn't think he would ever come back.  
  
"Hey Roguey." John just now realized how much he missed her.  
  
Unable to say anything, Rogue ran up to John and wrapped him into a big bear hug, careful not to make skin to skin contact.  
  
After breaking the hug, they both sat down on the bed.  
  
"So, what's been goin' on around here?" John asked.  
  
"Nothin' much. But I should tell you, before you mention somethin' around Scott, that." Rogue trailed off and looked down at her hands.  
  
"What?" John asked, curious.  
  
"Jean died. That day out at Alkali Lake."  
  
"Are you serious?" John asked her, a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Guess that explains why ol' Cyke was so crabby earlier." John recalled his run in with Scott earlier.  
  
The two sat in silence for a while. Rogue continued to stare at her hands. John was one of her best friends, but suddenly everything between them seemed so awkward.  
  
John finally decided to brake the silence "So what's Bobby's problem?"  
  
"I really don't know. He seemed to miss you, but now your back, so I would think he would be happy. I don't know. He'll come around eventually. He's just bein' stubborn." Rogue said with a little smile on her face. "So what have you been up to for the past year?"  
  
"Doing various crap for Magneto. It's true what they say. He really is the bad guy."  
  
"Why did you leave us." Rogue asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I thought things would be different with Magneto. I thought that it would be nice to be around someone who respected my power." John replied.  
  
"But all your friends are here." Rogue said.  
  
"That's why I came back. To see you." John smiled at Rogue.  
  
Rogue smiled back, but then a frown came across her face.  
  
"Do you hear that?" She asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It sounds like a car comin'." She got up and looked out the window. "It is a car."  
  
They both got up and went down to the front door. Bobby had also heard the noise and came wandering in. The professor and Storm stood in the main entry way with a boy. He was short, probably only 4'8". He had black hair with silver tips, and he was soaked head to toe. John stared at the boy. He looked like someone he knew.  
  
'No' John thought. 'That's impossible. He's dead.'  
  
The boy continued to stare at John and then who it was sunk in.  
  
"I don't believe it." The boy said. "John?"  
  
A/N: I know this is the shortest chapter in ff.net history, but I wanted the story to end with the new kids arrival and I couldn't think of anything good to put in the beginning, so it's super short. The next chappie will be longer. I have plenty of ideas for it! 


	5. The Arrival of Chaos

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. You asked for it, so here it is. Chapter five of my crappy story. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: THEY ARE NOT MINE!!!!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
Welcome Back Chapter 5: The Arrival of Chaos  
  
John stared at the boy. 'No he is not here. He can't be! This is utterly impossible!!!'  
  
"You are not here." John said flatly.  
  
"Really?" the boy asked, "Cause I'm pretty sure I am." With that the boy smirked at John.  
  
John's expression changed from one of confusion and disbelief to one of rage.  
  
"Come with me." He said, grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him toward the empty common room.  
  
"Who is that?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Someone from John's past." The professor stated simply, before heading toward his room.  
  
"Goodnight." Storm said, and then retreated up the stairs to go to her own room.  
  
Bobby and Rogue exchanged a glance. Bobby shrugged and then went down the hall towards the kitchen. Rogue sighed then followed, giving one last glance toward the common room. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
John closed the door then turned to face the boy who was rubbing his arm where John had a hold of it.  
  
"What are you doin' here!?" John said looking down at the small-framed kid.  
  
But John's death glare didn't phase him. He was used to it. Fourteen-year- old Ryn Allerdyce stared into his older brother's eyes with a glare that matched John's.  
  
"None of your business." He said coldly. His blue eyes flashed dangerously, and John swore it looked like electricity ran through them for a second.  
  
"It is my business. I have the right to know why you suddenly show up here. I haven't even seen you for four years!" John countered.  
  
Ryn sighed and reluctantly backed down. "I needed a place to stay, Ok?"  
  
"Well where have you been stayin'?" John asked.  
  
"I was livin' with this couple in New York, but they kinda kicked me out after I trashed their apartment." Ryn said, a little smirk playin' on his lips. "Trust me, they had it comin'. I learned about this place from a friend of mine, so I decided to check it out, and let me say I am impressed." He wondered around the room looking at everything.  
  
"Trashed their apartment?" John questioned.  
  
"It wasn't intentional, but as I said they did deserve it. See I was mad, and when I'm mad things tend to.blow up." Ryn turned back around to face John.  
  
"Blow things up? So you got a power after all?" John asked.  
  
"Powers to be exact." Ryn said slowly.  
  
"You have more than one?" John looked confused.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok.never heard of that before. What else can you do, besides blow things up."  
  
Ryn smiled and held out his hand. Bolts of electricity danced on his fingertips.  
  
"Hope you don't mind a little pain." He said. He put his hand out toward John, and the little bolts of electricity surged of his hand and plowed right into John, mildly shocking him.  
  
"Ow!" John exclaimed.  
  
"I can generate and control electricity. That was extremely low voltage." He smiled at John, who sneered in return. "I also have a small bit if telekinesis, but not very strong, and I'm a feral." With that last statement his eyes turned yellow and cat like.  
  
"Wow" John said in awe. "So, you have a codename?"  
  
Ryn smiled. "Chaos"  
  
"That doesn't sound good." John said.  
  
Ryn yawned. "So, you gotta a place I can crash?"  
  
"There's an extra bed in me and Bobby's room."  
  
"Great!" Ryn said.  
  
He walked out into the entryway and grabbed his bag. John led the way to his room. Ryn walked into the room and laid down on the empty bed. He squinted as the lamp on the dresser beside his bed shown brightly into his eyes.  
  
Ryn groaned "I hate bright lights." With that he held his hand out and a single bolt hit the light bulb, resulting in a pop and the light going out. "Night!"  
  
John rolled his eyes. This would not be easy.  
  
A/N: Yeah that was crappy, I know, but I'm tryin'. I know that John really doesn't have a brother, but this is a fanfic. And by the way, his name is pronounced like Ren, like on Ren and Stimpy. Please review! 


End file.
